


Protection of Love

by peggyrogers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Birthday treat, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Romance, loved up gal pals, sassy Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrogers/pseuds/peggyrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Celine! Hope you enjoy it, Happy Birthday :) x</p><p>Angie and Peggy were enjoying their time living together but soon felt a sense of a strange attraction. One day, Angie grows tired of Peggy keeping her in the dark about her work and follows her there. Which lead the two women to confess something they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection of Love

Ever since Angie found out about Peggy’s true identity, she wanted to always try her best to make sure that whatever Peggy did. She would come home safe. And Peggy, well, Peggy just wanted Angie to stay clear of Peggy’s job for her own safety. She cared about Angie too much to see her get hurt, it had happened before with Steve and she would not let it happen again.

And yes, Angie would be protected. But would she be shut out by Peggy? No. She wouldn’t accept being shut out by what Peggy did for a living. Living together made it both easier and harder. Easier to keep Angie safe. But harder to hide her from the danger that Peggy encounters.

But on one particular day, Angie grew tired of Peggy shutting her out. The day that Angie and Peggy were outside in the garden, enjoying the sun in each others company. Howard giving this mansion for them to live in was a god send. The huge garden in the back was a bonus. Angie brought home a wide spread of food for the two of them to have a picnic in the garden.

“Angie, I hope you paid for this food that you took from the diner” Peggy said with a concerned tone.

Angie raised her eyebrows and shrugged “Please, they hardly notice when I don’t turn up I doubt they’ll notice some sandwiches missing” Peggy smiled to Angie as she lay down in the sun. Her smile lingered longer than she noticed as she looked at her. Angie opened her eyes and looked to Peggy and laugh “What are you gazing at, English?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, nothing”

“Well, come on then, come lie next to me and we can make funny faces from the clouds”

Peggy again smiled lovingly and laid down next to her. It does sound like a lovely way to spend her day. And it was great. All thirty seconds of it until the phone rang from inside the house. Peggy propped her head up and looked to Angie. Angie shook her head “Don’t you dare, Peg”

“Sorry, it may be the office” Peggy stood up and quickly walked over to the phone, answering it just in time “Hello?”

“Carter! I was just about to hang up” Thompson’s grouchy tone was not something that Peggy wanted to hear. Her day was going so well.

“Well I’m here, so is something wrong?”

“Yes, we have got a tip off that there could be someone trying to bring back the good old Leviathan, it’s near that old shipping yard and we need you…I know it’s your day off Carter but-”

“Say no more, I’ll be there as soon as I can” Peggy sighed as she hung up the phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose and when she looked up, she was Angie stood by the door. Angie then sighed and rolled her eyes “You have to go, don’t you?”

“I’m really sorry, Ange... but-”

“Duty calls, I know, I know” Angie held her hands up for a second and nodded, when she looked back at Peggy she saw how guilty she looked and then put on a smile “It’s fine, Peggy, honestly you go do what you do best, I’ll be right here when you get back with doing?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say...for your safety I want to keep you away from this as much as possible”

‘Same old excuse’ Angie thought in her head. But she didn’t comment on it, she just accepted it and let Peggy go.

However, something about today made Angie feel so determined to find out more on Peggy’s job. Angie had seen Peggy ring the number for her work a million times, so it was easy for her to ring it herself “Yeah?” Thompson answered.

Angie then paused. Oh god, she can’t speak how she normally speaks. Thompson would obviously know it wasn’t Peggy.

“Hello, it’s Peggy” Angie laid on the best English accent she could do. Accents weren’t exactly her strong points in her acting skills. Hopefully Thompson was dumb enough to buy it.

“What is it Carter?”

Ah, so he was dumb enough.

Hopefully she could keep this accent thing going without a slip “Yes I was wondering where you said I needed to go? I forgot”

“Jeez, Carter I just told you, it’s the old shipping yard...y’know the one on the east side that you went to before”

“Ah yes! Of course!”

“Think you can remember that?”

‘Well I can certainly remember you’re a jackass’ she thought to herself but doubt she could actually say it out loud “I can...thank you” Angie hung up, she hesitated for a moment. Is this what Peggy would want? But screw it, she wanted to know what the woman she cared about was doing everyday. And why it was such a big secret. So she went.

* * *

 

Angie asked the cab to park at a fair distance from the shipping yard, so she wouldn’t be spotted. She was no secret agent but she certainly wasn’t stupid. Peggy was soon in sight. She was with Daniel, or as Angie just knows him as ‘The man with the crutch’ and two other men, who she presumed were also agents. Peggy looked frustrated, annoyed. And that saddened Angie for some strange reason. She was running her fingers through her hair, but not in the soft way she usually does but in a more aggressive way.

“We’ve wasted our time” Angie heard Peggy say. Daniel then patted his colleague on the back and shrugged “At least it’s nothing serious, right?”

Peggy sighed and nodded, she moved her head into Angie’s direction and glanced away. Then, her mind took her back to the spot and saw that Angie was stood there.

“Angie?” Peggy gasped, confused as to how and why Angie got here.

Angie held her hands and up shook her head “I know I shouldn’t be here”

“Indeed, you really shouldn’t!” Peggy then turned to Daniel and said “I’ll see you later, I’ve got to speak to her” Daniel nodded and walked away with the other two agents. Peggy quickly walked over to Angie and took her by the hand, leading her far away from the investigation scene.

“Ah! Peg! Calm down”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous this could have been?”

Peggy stopped them both from walking and made Angie look at her. Angie now saw the scared look on her face, she didn’t quite understand what Peggy would be scared of.

“I was just...I was tired of being kept in the dark” Peggy shut her eyes for a moment as she sighed and then looked back into Angie’s eyes

“There’s a reason! You don’t get it Angie, I care about you and for the people I care about I keep them in the dark to protect them, to keep you safe-”

“Really? Why? Is that how Captain America would do it?” Angie snarled.

Peggy was taken back completely, her heart felt like it sunk. She didn’t even know what to say, it was like her words suddenly like were all stuck together, she couldn’t get her words out. And yes, Angie did feel a sudden guilt for saying it of course. But she was still mad. Angie rolled her eyes and shook her head “You finish whatever you’ve got to do here, I’ll see you at home” Angie walked away before Peggy could say anything and walked back over to her cab. Peggy didn’t move a muscle. She stood there in total shock and heartbreak. Why would she say that? Peggy understood that Angie was mad but...did she really mean that? Peggy felt a hand touch her shoulder, Peggy looked in the corner of the eye to see it was Daniel. All he said was “I’ll give you a ride home”

* * *

 

Peggy was silent for the whole car journey home. As they pulled up beside the house, Daniel looked at her and said something before she got out the car “Why don’t you tell her, Peggy?”

Peggy looked at him, now confused “Tell her what”

“You know what”

When Peggy caught on, she laughed “Daniel don’t be absurd”

Daniel looked at the house for a moment and then added “I used to look at a girl the way you looked at her”

Peggy played along, wanting to know what his point was “Yeah? And what happened”

“She was in love with another woman” Daniel stated as he looked back to Peggy. Now she got it, he was talking about her “Daniel-”

“Peggy...just tell her, okay? I want you to be happy”

Peggy didn’t give a solid reply, she just squeezed his hand and mumbled “Thank you...for the ride”

Daniel smiled and just nodded. She was thanking him for something else entirely, and he knew that.

Peggy walked into the house to find Angie sat on the couch. Head laid in her hand, eyes shut. And yes, there was a tear running down her face. Peggy walked over and sat beside her. Angie didn’t look at Peggy at first “I’m so sorry” she cried.

Peggy placed her hand on Angie’s back and broke out softly “It’s okay”

“No it’s not” Angie said, looking to Peggy as if to wonder why she wasn’t mad at her “I shouldn’t have said that! You...you loved him and I _threw_ it in your face, I didn’t mean it at all”

Peggy sighed and bit her bottom lip as she tried to find on what to say. On how she can say what she wanted to say “You’re right I did...but I understand why you were angry, but I meant what I said, I keep you in the dark because I care about you, and because I-”

She stopped herself at the rise of Angie’s eyebrow. And also because she never thought she’d even begin to say it. Angie wasn’t sure what Peggy was getting at. But she was sure hoping for something she’s been feeling.

“You what?”

Peggy smiled with a little laugh as she got more nervous. Peggy sat back and ran her fingers through her hair, softly this time. She looked at Angie, and the moment now all of a sudden felt right.

“I…” she sighed again and then just blurted it out “I think I’m falling in love with you...in fact I know I am, that I have”

Angie was taken back. A lot. Peggy just stared at her, waiting for an answer. Almost pleading for one with her eyes. She didn’t know whether she would regret what she said or not without an answer from Angie. It was sudden but it was the truth. Angie gulped heavily and questioned “But you were in love with a man?”

Peggy nodded and shrugged “I know I was...and now I’m in love with a woman....I’m just as shocked as you are...I didn’t plan it, but I don’t know, everything about you I just adore and I wanted to keep you safe so much because I’ve fallen for you” Peggy began to ramble, from Angie not saying anything that made her not wanting things to go silent. She rambled how it was unexpected and she didn’t realise that she had fallen for her until this moment.

Angie shut her up by the only way she could think of, she clashed her lips against hers. Peggy was of course taken by surprise at first, but she had wanting this for so long. Peggy put her hand on the back of Angie’s head to pull her even closer, and then cupped her face completely. Angie’s hand went to Peggy’s waist and then pulled her body closer. After a long moment, their lips detached from each other and pressed their foreheads together. Angie took a deep breath and whispered with a little smirk “I love you too, English, I just didn’t want to say anything in case you didn’t-”

“Darling, I’d be a fool not to” Peggy interrupted before taking her lips to Angie’s again.

This was something neither of them expected, but it was like electric. Sparks flew between the pair for so long now, they were surprised that it took so long for both of them to admit it to themselves. And finally, finally they no longer had to be scared to confess it to each other. This was real, and this was all they wanted. 


End file.
